School Coords
The Dawn Coords can be used by multiple users. You can also create your own. ---- School Coords (スクール・コードズ) are the signature coords of Daybreak Academy. The current collection is called Dawn Coords (ドーン・コードズ). Dawn Coords Appearance Generally, the coords consist of a top with a vest. The vest is tied by a golden chain or pearls. The skirt consists of three layers. The middle layer has a gradient from the coord's main colour to yellow-orange. The lowest layer consists of white frill. Each top somewhere includes two chains. The colour of the chain depends on the type of the coord - cute type idols have blue chains, pop type idols have red chains, cool type idols have yellow chains and sexy type idols have green chains. List of Coords If you want to make a coord or two, please make the school coord's names short. That means word, preferably a colour or similar Dawn Coord. Cute * Pink Dawn Coord (Mikumo Ai) * Lilac Dawn Coord (Suzuki Yume) * Aqua Dawn Coord (Himesato Kosai) * Pastel Dawn Coord (Aohoshi Kirara) * Carnation Dawn Coord (Rina Suzuki) * Blossom Dawn Coord (Fukui Sakura) * Sakura Dawn Coord (Luka Sakurana) (Waka Yu) * Shocking Pink Dawn Coord (Arashi Tomoe) * Rose Dawn Coord (Michiko Hayakawa) * Peach Dawn Coord (Akiyama Momoka) * Begonia Dawn Coord (Chastain Amelia) * Fuchsia Dawn Coord (Ruby Omori) * Strawberry Dawn Coord (Izumi Yumi) * Resolution Blue Dawn Coord (Tsubaki Amano) * Cranberry Dawn Coord (Amahane Ayaka) * Doll Dawn Coord (Riwa Shirohana) * Coral Dawn Coord (Lilac Blue Whale) * Spring Dawn Coord (Luri Mika) * Sugar Dawn Coord (Nozomi Sakura) * Bubblegum Dawn Coord (Nanako Nishiyama) * Princess Dawn Coord (Himesato Aurora) * Autumn Dawn Coord (Ayumi Fujishiro) * Raspberry Dawn Coord (Suzuki Hayami) Cool * Blue Dawn Coord (Suitaka Nanami) * Ultramarine Dawn Coord (Kawasaki Saki) * Sky Dawn Coord (Crystal Sora) * Baby Blue Dawn Coord (Hikawa Izumi) * Green Dawn Coord (Hoshino Keiko) * Dark Orchid Dawn Coord (Sakutaro Sakurai) * Indigo Dawn Coord (Blair Ishiyama) * Viridian Dawn Coord (Akane Ise) * Bubble Dawn Coord (Lily Blue Whale) * Rain Dawn Coord (Miku Fujita) * Turqoise Dawn Coord (Shizuka Ayanokoji) * Magenta Dawn Coord (Setsuna Furihata) * Amethyst Dawn Coord (Otoha Tsukishima) Pop * Orange Dawn Coord (Amagawa Mayu) * Yellow Dawn Coord (Yukiko Daisy) * Cream Dawn Coord (Fukui Haru) * Saffron Dawn Coord (Hana Shilda) * Marigold Dawn Coord (Vivi) * Vantablack Dawn Coord (Yuki Tomoe) * Honey Dawn Coord (Julie Hashimoto) * Lemon Dawn Coord (Bellareta Shiraki) * Process Yellow Dawn Coord (Himari Aozora) * Colourful Dawn Coord (Kanan Airashi) * Topaz Dawn Coord (Pauline Koizumi) * Opal Dawn Coord (Kira Amai) * Vermilion Dawn Coord (Chinatsu Kobayashi) Sexy * Purple Dawn Coord (Yura Rika) (Rin Shirohana) * Pansy Dawn Coord (Kurosawa Rose) * Violet Dawn Coord (Katie Kazetani) * Red Dawn Coord (Hazuki Tomoka) * Mantis Dawn Coord (Ami Yumeno) * Scarlet Dawn Coord (Hajime Takamagahara) * Sun Dawn Coord (Mahiru Sunshine) * Maroon Dawn Coord (Mirei Furihata) * Peony Dawn Coord (Mirai Fujita) * White Dawn Coord (Hina Tojo) * Mauve Dawn Coord (Miona Kuroki) * Ruby Dawn Coord (Clara Watanabe) * Silver Dawn Coord (Kyō Komatsuzaki) Category:Coords Category:School Coords Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Normal Coords